deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
K is for Každý
SM12: K is for Každý (Každý meaning everybody) is a side mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided ''and available for Adam Jensen to complete during his third visit to Prague. Completing this mission unlocks the "K is for Kazdy"The achievement name misspells "Každý" as "Kazdy" without the diacritical marks, but the mission name uses the correct spelling. achievement/trophy. To get this mission, you need to have completed SM05: Samizdat during your first visit to Prague. Objectives & XP Rewards * This optional objective depends on whose permit you validated during SM01: The Golden Ticket Walkthrough After you get back from G.A.R.M. and talk to Alex Vega, you will receive an SOS signal from Samizdat which will show as a point of interest, '''Samizdat SOS'. Head to the Překážka sewers near Zeleň Apartments and follow the marker to a group of people in the sewers. If you completed The Golden Ticket and Cult of Personality, you will see a few familiar faces here. Talk to Little k, who explains that she was helping set up stuff for the resistance when the others were caught by police back at Samizdat’s HQ. She will ask you to break K and Bones out of jail so the resistance can get them out of the city with the others. Accept to begin the mission and Little k will give you forged papers so they can cross the border. dressed up as police officers]] Now make your way back to northern Prague’s police station. As you might have guessed, it is crawling with police outside. You can sneak by them or take them out, then make your way to the basement, where you will hear K ranting away. You will also see the person whose permit you could not activate in The Golden Ticket in the holding cell as well, along with Olivie Devos if you did not help her in SM07: Fade to Black. Go over and hack the wall panel and open K’s cell door for him to start ranting his philosophies before you let him know you have a plan to get him out. “Play it cool” is the safest choice as they will change into police uniforms and make their way safely over to the cleaner’s building down the street (Jensen will still have to sneak though if you did not take out the police beforehand). Choosing "guns blazing" instead will make them attack the police as they make their way to the rendezvous point. Once inside, talk to K to give him the papers and finish the mission. Trivia * You can still break K and Bones out of jail without meeting Little k in the sewers. If you take this approach, you will not have any fake documents to give them and you will get less XP from the mission. Additionally, K will not mention that Little k has succeeded him as K. * Later on during the ending, you will hear on the news that the escaped Samizdat members have fled to Paris and, right around the same time, an underground newspaper has popped up called Silhouette. This suggests they founded the group that will later turn into a resistance by the time of Deus Ex. Notes ru:«К» — значит каждый Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided achievements